wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
GTFO (Addon)
GTFO provides an audible alert when you're standing in something you're not supposed to be standing in. In some cases, you'll be warned before you start taking damage. This mod improves your situational awareness and is recommended for dungeon divers and raiders of all skill levels as even the most seasoned veteran sometimes needs a reminder to GTFO. It's particularly useful for individuals that play with their spell graphics turned down as well as assisting with PvP when you can't tell who's casting the AOE. Features * 4 distinct audible alerts for different types of damage ** High Alert - Dungeon/raid encounter AOE that you want to get out of it ASAP ** Low Alert - PvP and low damage AOE, use your best judgment whether or not to move ** Fail Alert - AOE you should have moved out of the way of, but it's too late (e.g. KZ void zone, Sindragosa bomb) ** Friendly Fire Alert - AOE radiating from a teammate's body, one of you needs to move * Tuned for dungeons and raids in original vanilla WoW, Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lich King, and Cataclysm * Alert you before you start taking damage (when possible, in some cases) * Alert you during vehicle fights when your vehicle is in danger (e.g. Malygos, Flame Leviathan) * Tank and non-tank specific alerts * Visual alerts available when used with Power Auras Classic (optional) * Statistical information of alerts when used with Recount or Skada (optional) * GTFO-specific volume slider * Small memory footprint and very little CPU usage * Option to ignore alerts for trivial content * Option to auto-unmute sounds if you play without sound on Commands All commands begin with /gtfo, as in: /gtfo options :;/gtfo : Help menu :;/gtfo options : Set configuration options :;/gtfo standby : Suspend/Resume addon :;/gtfo version : Show version numbers for your party/raid :;/gtfo test : Simulate a high damage alert :;/gtfo test2 : Simulate a low damage alert :;/gtfo test3 : Simulate a fail alert :;/gtfo test4 : Simulate a friendly fire alert Usage Install and you're ready to go. You can configure the mod by typing "/gtfo options" or by navigating to Options->Interface->AddOns->GTFO. To use the "Play sounds when muted" option and still hear GTFO sounds, your "Master Volume" slider must be set to a value higher than 0%. Power Auras Integration GTFO can be set up with Power Auras to provide visual alerts in addition to (or in lieu of) the audible alerts. # Install the Power Auras Classic addon # Type "/powa" in game to bring up the Power Auras menu # Click "Page 1" to create a character-only alert or "Global 1" to create an account-wide alert # Click "new" to create a new alert # Change the dropdown value for "Activation By:" to "GTFO Alert" # Select your alert type: High/Low/Fail/Friendly Fire # Use the other configuration options to fine-tune your alert Recount/Skada Integration GTFO can be set up with Recount or Skada to provide detailed statistical information of alerts. A word of caution: the damage amount displayed on GTFO Alerts may not be fully indicative of the total damage done, especially with fail alerts. For example: if you're hit by a tornado, the damage and fail alert from the tornado picking you up could be 5k, but the fall damage when you hit the ground afterwards is 100k. The amount recorded by Recount/Skada will be 5k. Download Mirrors Category:AddOns Category:AddOns